Like a Bird
by alien09
Summary: Puck should have snatched his hand away. Instead, he let the silk of her skin brush against his own. AU Puckleberry five-shot. SecretService!Puck and FirstDaughter!Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: based off the movie 'Chasing Liberty'. Added advantage of having been to Prague myself. Short story in four parts to help conquer my crippling writer's block for the others. Enjoy.**

Rachel Berry hated being the daughter of the most powerful man on Earth. Mostly because it put her in situations no normal eighteen year old should ever have to experience.

'**Finn we can just go somewhere else-' Rachel pleaded, aware of the red and blue lights playing across the tall quarterback's face. Finn stared at her incredulously as two of his friends were patted down beside him, one of them wincing from where her Secret Service detail had delivered a nasty blow.**

'**I'm sorry Rachel, but I didn't sign up for all of this,' Finn gestured towards the swarms of police officers and people in sharp suits milling around the two of them. Vaguely Rachel thought she saw camera bulbs flash and tried her best to ignore the patrons of the Italian restaurant she had been in before ogling her unabashedly. **

'**This isn't who I am,' she told him. 'I'm just a normal-'**

'**No Rachel, you're really not. Look I'll see you around, okay?' Finn interrupted her, turning on his heel and walking out of her life. Rachel swallowed and pushed away the burning sensation in her eyes.**

'**Let's get you home Broadway,' Matthew Rutherford, one of agents assigned to her detail, placed a gentle hand on her arm. Rachel jerked away from his touch, flashed him a deadly scowl.**

'**He promised me it would just be Emma,' Rachel said tightly. 'He **_**promised**_**.'**

**Matt looked uncomfortable and Rachel sighed, decided that it wasn't fair for her to take out her displeasure on an innocent bystander. He was just doing his job.**

'**Let's just go,' Rachel agreed, pulling her favourite vintage coat tighter around herself.**

Having spent her whole life in politics, or rather being raised in an environment where politics was simply inescapable due to Leroy Berry's chosen profession, Rachel understood more than anyone how deeply her father cared for the people he represented. When he had been elected president – an African-American man engaged to his partner of five years, Hiram – she had watched in awe as her Daddy rose to become the leader she had always known he would be. So she had endured the restrictions of her privacy, submitted to the two agents who would always shadow her wherever she went, resigned herself to the fact that being a child of the White House wasn't simply being a prop in the background.

_After six years of this, I'm surprised I haven't cracked._

Rachel couldn't help it – she craved freedom. She _needed _to get away from this circus and just _be_. Away from things like the NATO Ball her father had been invited to, where she had to slip into an uncomfortable dress and mingle with people who talked about trade subsidies and macroeconomics.

Prague was waiting outside her doorstep and so far Rachel hadn't seen one bit of it.

'Ray!'

The stilted smile on her face became genuine when she caught sight of Santana Lopez, daughter to the King of Monaco, making her way towards her fathers receiving line.

'Santana! Its so good to see you!' Rachel greeted her friend with a kiss on the cheek.

'You clean up good Berry. Much better than those schoolgirl outfits you prance around in,' Santana remarked, earning her a laugh from Rachel.

'You look beautiful Princess,' Leroy chipped in, taking Santana's hand in his and placing a chaste kiss.

'You too Mr President,' Santana replied.

'Santana and I are going to change and head out,' Rachel told Leroy, who frowned.

'I'm not sure its such a good idea to let you girls roam around unprotected-'

'Daddy _please_. I'm just asking for _one night _to not be the President's daughter. We agreed that this would be an ideal way for you to make up for completely ruining my date with Finn,' Rachel said pointedly.

'That boy was _barely _passing English,' Leroy muttered under his breath.

'Honey, let her be. You know Albert and Maria agreed to this as well,' Hiram referenced the King and Queen on Monaco, squeezing his daughter's shoulder. 'Go on girls. Enjoy.'

'Thanks Dad!' Rachel shot out before grabbing Santana's hand and dragging her away before Leroy could change his mind.

'Who the fuck is Finn?' Santana asked once they were out of earshot, dropping the refined speech she had put on previously. Rachel grinned at that. It was another reminder of why she had always enjoyed spending time with Santana.

'A guy who could have potentially been my soulmate, before the Secret Service decided a water pistol was hazardous to my health,' Rachel answered curtly.

'His name's _Finn_,' Santana emphasized.

'Yes I'm aware, thank you. As I recall, you dated a boy who had abnormally large lips.'

'At least Trouty Mouth knew how to use em. Finn sounds like he'd need an instruction manual on how to get you off,' Santana said as they changed into the clothing Santana had had her maid drop off earlier at the hotel. The deep denim jeans and one shoulder ribbed black top fit Rachel like a glove, and she donned the pointed flats and gold drop earrings as Santana smoothed a finger over her eyebrow.

'You ready to get out of here?'

'Like you wouldn't believe,' Rachel announced, darting her eyes around as they headed towards the exit. Her shoulders relaxed when she didn't see anyone but Matt and Mike Chang, flashing them both a small smile as Santana led her away. The death threats her father received almost daily – herself included – mandated at least a minimum level of protection. Two agents beat the usual entourage her father usually insisted upon.

It was only until they were deep inside the throng of writhing bodies, the small theatre stuffy and hot with barely enough room to breathe, that Rachel's smile faded. Laughing as she pushed away Santana's freely roaming hands while balancing the almost empty cup of vodka in the other, she caught sight of a man pressing two fingers to his ear. His collared shirt and starched jeans gave him away and as she passed her eyes around the space, she felt betrayal thread through her skin when three more men exhibited the same behaviour.

_Her father had lied to her. Again._

'Santana I need to switch clothes with you,' Rachel hissed into her friend's ear. Santana arched an eyebrow but followed her willingly into the questionable public restroom.

'What's going on?'

'Apparently I don't rate the same amount of honesty as the American people,' Rachel spat out. 'There are so many Secret Service agents out there, I'm surprised I didn't spot them sooner! Urgh!'

Santana regarded her thoughtfully as she pulled on Rachel's jeans.

'Haul your ass outta here. I'll cover for you,' Santana promised.

'The President of the United-'

'Shit Berry. We don't have a lot of friends because of who our parents are. So shut the fuck up and go already.'

'I'll call you,' Rachel retorted, sweeping Santana into a hug before ducking her head down behind her friend. She saw Matt and Mike out of the corner of her eye, darted off into the crowd when Santana nudged her.

_I'm not going back. _

Rachel burst out into the night air, the faded light that hung around the Charles Taylor Bridge providing just enough illumination for her to see a man on what looked like a scooter. It was foolish, dangerous what she contemplated next.

'Miss Berry!' She heard someone shout behind her.

Mind made up Rachel rushed up to the man in the scooter.

'I need you to help me escape,' she blurted out, weaving a bit unsteadily on her feet. The man raised an eyebrow, and Rachel stared at his sharp cheekbones and nicely-shaped lips as he looked past her to see a man in a suit running towards them.

'Get on,' the man answered, unlatching his helmet and shoving it into her hands. Rachel quickly straddled the seat, wound her arms around the stranger's torso as he kicked up the stand and revved the engine.

'Bye Matthew!' Rachel couldn't resist hollering over her shoulder as they sped away, laughing as the wind whipped across her face and hair.

_I'm definitely not going back._


	2. Chapter 2

Puck wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into, the girl clinging to the back of his scooter giggling freely into the night air.

When Rutherford had floated the assignment by him Puck had jumped at the chance – getting a gig with the President's detail was a massive step forward in his career, especially considering how young he was. Sure he had heard from Mike and Matt how guarding the President entailed more sitting on your thumbs than actual danger, but being prepared for that sudden threat was what made the agents assigned to Leroy Berry's detail the cream of the crop. He sure as hell hadn't expected Matt to stick him with Rachel Berry, who was completely obliterating his assumptions about First Daughters with every passing moment.

'There it is!' Rachel gasped in excitement, leaning over to shout in his ear. Her warm breath ghosted over the shell, making Puck grit his teeth as he pulled to a stop just at the edge of Old Town Square. The Church of Our Lady Before Tyn rose majestically to his right, the spotlights that came on after dark sharply illuminating the uneven spires of the magnificent Gothic church.

'Why are we here?' Puck questioned, almost to himself. He _should _have been corralling Rachel towards the hotel, where both her fathers were undoubtedly going mad with worry. He felt Rachel unwind her arms from around his stomach, admired the long legs that hopped down onto the street.

'Lady,' Puck started, remembering that she wasn't supposed to know who he was. 'Isn't there someone you should call?'

A frown crossed her features for a fleeting moment before Rachel beamed from ear to ear, throwing out her arms to encompass the whole Square.

'I'm here in Prague alone…' She struggled for a moment before gazing at him in surprise. 'I'm sorry! I haven't even thanked you for getting me out…well, for bringing me here. I don't even know your name!'

'It's Puck.'

'Excuse me?'

Puck sighed. 'Noah Puckerman.'

'Well Noah, consider this my official extension of thanks for doing a kind deed for a complete and utter stranger. I'm sure your mother would be proud to hear of how chivalrous you are-'

'Do you always talk this much?' Puck interrupted.

Rachel appeared offended before shrugging. 'I find it's the most effective way to get someone's attention.' He couldn't help noting that she sounded a little sad when she spoke. 'How rude of me. My name is Rachel.'

Puck looked at the extended hand, eyebrow ticked upwards. 'Just Rachel?'

'Yes. One name. I'd rather not disclose my family name until I'm sure you're not a serial killer.'

'You were the one who fuckin' hitched a ride,' Puck pointed out. 'Who was that dude chasin' after you, anyway? Boyfriend?'

Rachel let out a decidedly unladylike snort and then looked away, seemingly embarrassed. She bit her bottom lip, glanced at Puck out of the corner of her eye.

'He was just…someone I needed a break from,' Rachel finally said, hugging her arms around herself. Puck drummed his fingers against the helmet in his lap, studying the girl intently. The picture they had stuck in her file didn't do her justice at all, he decided. It failed to capture the swell of her hips or the thick hair that landed just past her shoulders. It absolutely didn't prepare him for the soft, warm body he had felt pressed up against his back, or the thrill that had chased down his spine whenever she put her hands on him.

_She's your assignment. Don't even think about it._

Rachel coloured a bit at his stare, let her arms fall limply to the side.

'Actually there is someone I need to call. So I'm going to do that. Thank you again for assistance Noah-'

'Here you can use my phone,' Puck cut in, abruptly fishing out the secure phone from his jeans. Rachel appeared startled, giving the cell a wary look. He rolled his eyes.

'Its not going to explode or anythin'. I wouldn't do that to a fellow Jew,' Puck informed her, hanging his helmet on the handlebar.

'You're Jewish?' Rachel seemed pleasantly surprised by this tidbit, her fingers brushing against his palm as she plucked the phone from his hand. Puck shook away the thrill that ran through his arm, shrugged his shoulders.

'I'll be quick,' she said uncertainly, punching in a few numbers as she stepped out of earshot. Keeping one eye on Rachel, Puck absently observed the tourists meandering through the Square. At the Jan Hus Memorial a little boy chased his sister, much to the exasperation of their parents. A few paces to his right a man in a heavy jacket walked alone, and Puck made sure to keep close watch over him. Considering it was summer, his choice of attire raised a red flag.

_Shit he's heading towards Berry._

Casually Puck got off the scooter and positioned his body between the man and Rachel, who had yet to notice him.

'Do you think I'm….well of course I don't regret it. He _never listens_! This is exactly like the Finn debacle all over again!' Rachel bit out, pinching the bridge of her nose. 'I didn't even ask for a _whole day_, and I even agreed to Mike and Matt!' A pause. 'I doubt exercising your…' Her voice trailed off as she spotted Puck almost at her shoulder. 'I just wanted to let you know I'm safe. _Santana! _That's…_stop it. _I'm sure Trouty Mouth is on speed dial. Why don't you give him a call? _Goodbye Tana_.'

_Santana…must be the Princess of Monaco_, Puck recalled, going through the list of names that had been mentioned during his briefing.

'Trouty Mouth?' Puck enquired, causing Rachel's face to flush as she handed him back his cell.

'Just my friend's boyfriend,' Rachel murmured, for some reason refusing to meet his eyes. Puck saw the man with the coat over her shoulder, disappearing into one of the alleys that branched off from the main Square. 'I swear if she wasn't my best friend…'

'You mind if I make a call?'

'Pardon?'

'Need to let my friends know I'm not coming back tonight.'

'_Excuse me_?' Rachel drew herself up, hands on her hips. 'Is it a common occurrence for you to _assume _that just because you helped me, I would express my gratitude through sexual favours?'

'What?' Puck gaped at Rachel, confused. 'Woah, woah, _woah_. Hold on a fuckin' minute. Who said anythin' about sleepin' together?'

'You just told me that-'

'Yeah, but that's not because I want to sex you up,' Puck retorted flatly. 'Figured you'd like some company hangin' around or somethin'.'

_Also because I'm not lettin' you out of my damn sight._

'Oh. That's incredibly thoughtful of you. And also a bit suspicious.'

'Besides your not my type,' Puck commented, swallowing the truth uncomfortably. There was a brief moment of hurt across Rachel's features before she lifted a shoulder, folded her arms across her chest.

'I'll wait here.'

'Right here,' Puck clarified, making sure to sound firm.

'God you sound like my father,' Rachel mumbled, turning her face away from him. Puck walked backwards so that he could have some privacy.

'Puckerman for Home Base,' he told the switchboard, expecting to hear Matt's deep voice a moment later.

'Agent Puckerman?' A slightly higher male tone said instead. 'This is Hiram Berry.'

'Hello Sir,' Puck answered, trying to prevent his puzzlement from showing.

'I understand from Agent Rutherford's rather…colourful recounting that you have my daughter in possession?'

'Yes Sir.'

'Good. I want you to keep her.'

'Sir?' This time Puck didn't even pretend to be bewildered.

'She has no idea who you are, which makes protecting her even easier,' Hiram replied.

'With all due respect Sir, I can't accept this assignment unless the President authorizes it,' Puck made sure his tone was apologetic. The awkward moment of silence made him wonder if he had pissed off the First Man before the phone was handed over to someone familiar.

'Agent Puckerman consider you blessed with my authority,' Leroy Berry sounded resigned. Puck scratched his temple.

'My daughter needs to get this sudden need for liberty out of her system. I would rather she do it without risk to herself. Rachel isn't well-known outside of the States but I'm not taking any chances.'

'Are you sure this is the best way to do that Sir?' Puck questioned.

'Rachel won't stop until she gets what she wants, Puckerman. It's a family trait. See to it that she enjoys herself without revealing your identity. _Ever_. That's paramount.'

'Yes Sir,' Puck accepted reluctantly.

'Chang tells me you're the best. Keep my daughter safe Agent Puckerman, and make sure she's on Air Force One before we take off in three days,' Leroy instructed.

'Understood Mr President.'

Puck ended the call, knowing deep in his bones that something monumental was going to fuck this mission up. Catching sight of Rachel's plump lips, Puck reminded himself that she was just a job.

It was the only way he was going to get through this.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel walked leisurely a few steps ahead of Puck, trying her hardest to ignore the man's presence. Regrettably he was an attractive member of the opposite sex, otherwise Rachel knew her current task would be infinitely easier. After that rather awkward moment before, Puck had lapsed into silence. She had been too embarrassed to try and break it, her cheeks flushing when she recalled what Santana had said to her on the phone.

'Hey if he makes you wet, I say use him to let out all that pent up frustration you've got going on. It'll make dealing with your father way easier – trust me.'

It wasn't hard to decipher the smirk behind her words either.

'Here, take this,' Puck's gruff tone startled her. Rachel turned around, almost colliding with his outstretched jacket.

'Oh it's okay-'

'God just take it would you? The last thing I need is you freezin' to death,' Puck grumbled, all but shoving the leather over her frame. It swamped her upper torso, extending just past her waist and enveloping her in his body heat. She pulled the peace offering tighter around her, giving Puck a small smile.

'Thank you,' she told him, to which she only got an indifferent shrug in return.

_You're the President's daughter Rachel. If anyone should know how to make her way out of an uncomfortable situation, it should be you!_

'Listen I didn't mean to offend you with what I said back there,' Rachel started, grip tightening. 'Arguably your actions thus far have been nothing but above board, and it was wrong for me to make those kind of assumptions-'

Puck snorted disdainfully. 'Don't apologize for sayin' what you think.'

'I beg your pardon?' Rachel drew herself up. 'I'm just being _polite_.'

Puck shoved his hands into his pockets and regarded her for a moment before answering. 'I'm some strange guy you met off the street in a foreign country. You _should _be suspicious of me.'

'Well I'm not,' the statement surprised her, because she actually meant it. 'For some reason I trust you.'

'You shouldn't,' Puck retorted blandly.

'Its too tiring going through life assuming the worst of everyone,' Rachel remarked, remembering the haggard look on Leroy's face whenever he was at the dinner table. 'I think people should be given the benefit of the doubt.'

'I really don't like happy people.'

'Being trusting and being happy are two completely different things Noah,' Rachel corrected him, coming to a stop outside a tall pink building.

The giant arch that stood beside the Astronomical Clock supported two framed windows stacked on top of each other, the dark wood and paned glass detracting from the jagged, uneven edge that jutted out into the empty space beside it. It resembled a slender townhouse, one with three stories.

'Aren't you some rich kid here on vacation with her parents?'

Rachel tensed at his question. 'I never said that.'

'I mean, you just look the type is all,' Puck hastened to ease her wariness.

'You're telling me I'm happy because I'm a spoilt, bratty Princess?' Rachel remarked dryly, the sentiment stinging everytime she heard it.

'Grew up with my Ma workin' overtime to support two kids,' Puck stood beside her, rocking back on his heels. Rachel let out a short, cynical laugh.

'I admit my parents are fairly wealthy. My Dad is…well, used to be a neurosurgeon. And Daddy's in public service,' Rachel said, letting her eyes take in the trimmed shrubbery next to the pink plaster. 'Money doesn't buy you freedom though.'

'Freedom?' Puck sounded skeptical, just as Finn had when she had tried to explain it over dinner. She had given up with Finn halfway through, letting the tall teen ramble on about the football game he had played in the night before.

'What we're doing right now? This _never _happens to me,' Rachel started.

'Standin' on a street?' Puck asked. Rachel shook her head.

'I'm never alone. There's always someone watching me, looking over my shoulder, and I get that. I know its necessary because of my-' She remembered who she was speaking to. 'Because of the delicate nature of my Daddy's work.'

Puck stood quietly beside her, studying the tired expression pulling at Rachel's features.

'There's this character Gilda, in an Italian opera, and she's cloistered and love-starved in a nunnery-'

'You're love-starved?' Puck interjected incredulously. Rachel gave him a lop-sided smile that hinted at self-deprecation.

'Boys don't like me very much. At least, not enough to stick around.'

'Well they're idiots,' Puck shook his head. 'Probably had their heads up their ass or somethin'.'

Rachel laughed, though he could tell she wasn't really buying his words. Seriously didn't this chick know how smokin' she was?

'It just gets…lonely sometimes,' Rachel said, the words getting softer. 'Which is incredibly ironic since I'm never alone.'

'You've got your parents,' Puck pointed out, recalling the warmth that had suffused through Hiram and Leroy's voices when they spoke about their daughter.

'Most times they're part of the problem,' Rachel arched an eyebrow before her mouth twisted into a rueful grimace. 'And here I am complaining about things you probably don't care about.'

Puck noticed that she believed what she said, frowned when he played back what Rachel had just told him. Okay maybe he didn't really see the downside of being the President's only daughter, but seeing Rachel relish walking down the fuckin' street was starting to get to him. It was kind of sad, truth be told, and Puck _really _didn't want to sympathize with this petite girl.

'I get lots of practice hearin' my Ma and sister bitch about fuck all most of the time,' Puck finally said.

'Well…that's good to know. I think,' Rachel told him, sounding unsure.

_He did say to let her do whatever she wanted. Hell this girl's probably had someone on her ass since before she had hormones…_

Spotting the tell tale lights and swinging clapboard off one of the alleys, the dark green paneling and people snuggled up beside the wall tipping back beers gave him an idea.

'You want to get somethin' to drink?' Puck suggested, jerking his head over in the direction of the pub.

Rachel furrowed her brow, looking over her shoulder. A second later she brightened, grabbing his hand.

Puck should have snatched his hand away. Instead, he let the silk of her skin brush against his own.


End file.
